Mystery gumball theater episode 2
by Agent BM
Summary: episode 2 of the series
1. theme song

**Mystery Gumball theater 3000**

**Episode 2: the painting**

In the not too distant future…. Next Sunday AD

There was a cat named Nicole, not much different from you or me

She worked at Gizmonic institute, just another face in a blue jumpsuit

She did a good job making new things

But her bosses didn't like her so they shot her and her family into space

We'll send her Gumball episodes, any episode we can get.

She'll have to sit and watch them all and we'll monitor her mind

Now remember that she can't control where the episodes begin or end

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of her family

Family roll call:

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Richard

Nicole

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, and other science facts

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For mystery Gumball theater 3000


	2. invention exchange

Ch. 2

On the satellite of love, the Wattersons were getting for their invention exchange with Dr. Grant. The video phone on the desk started to ring

"Hey mom, the evil overlord who sent us here is calling" said Gumball

"Put him through" said Nicole

They answered and on the screen appeared a man in a black suit with a button on that said trainee

"Welcome to deep 13, would you like to try our smooth, creamy thruster buster?" asked the man

"I don't think we know you, where's Dr. Grant?" asked Richard

"I'm Jeff, I'm new here. Dr. Grant had to step out at the moment" said Jeff

"Oh, okay" said the family

"As far as you know, I'm the new Marshall in town. That's right I'm the god, I'M THE GOD. Can I take your order please?" asked Jeff

"Yeah, what's in a thruster buster?" asked Richard

"A thruster buster is a thick four pound slice of our oven tempered meal food, covered with wet runny blister of growth compost, onions, lettuce, mayonnaise, tomatoes, special sauce, skanked while you sleep. Would you like fries with that?" asked Jeff

"Ew, that sounds disgusting, why would anyone buy that?" asked Darwin

"It's our most popular food here" said Jeff

"Thanks, but no thanks Jeff. We'll have 5 solar burgers and 5 space fries" said Nicole

"Would you like something to drink with that?" asked Jeff

"Yeah, what would you guys like to drink" asked Nicole

"I'll have a root beer" said Darwin

"I'll have a coke" said Gumball

"I want a sprite" said Anais

"I'll have a root beer" said Richard

"I'll have a coke too" said Nicole

"Okay, so that's 5 solar burgers, 5 space fries, 2 root beers, 2 cokes, and a sprite. Now will you be eating out or will you be dining in with us?" asked Jeff

"What the heck, we'll eat in" said Nicole

"Yeah that sounds great" said Richard

"Yeah, bring us down to earth, that's the button on the left over there" said Gumball

"Got it, Gerry, I need you to set up 5 tables, I mean a table for 5, thank you" said Jeff to some weird creature

"Sylvia, take these thruster busters to this address, and please don't burrow up through the bedrooms this time" said Jeff as he gave another creature 2 boxes. Dr. Grant walked into the room

"So, how's our new enterprise coming trainee?" asked DG

"Well I sold another one. In fact I have our first order to dine in as a matter of fact" said Jeff

"Jeff, Jeff, look at me when I'm talking to you. We don't do dine in, we only do take out. Who wants to dine in anyway?" asked DG

"Well its Nicole and her family, I was just about to bring them down" said Jeff as he reached for the console on the desk

"What? No" said DG

"I guess we're not going home today" said Anais

DG hit Jeff in the butt with a paddle

"Owie owie owie owie owie ow I'm sorry sir" said Jeff in pain

"Now go get this week's invention exchange" said DG to Jeff

"As for you Wattersons, the only thing you'll be served is more episodes of the amazing world of Gumball. Now what have you made this week?" asked DG

"Well you'll like this one sir" said Nicole as she walked in with a mech suit on "it's called the bgc-19. We made it because we feel that drummers in bands don't get enough attention. So this machine will let drummers walk around on stage and still get to play"

"So what did you make sir?" asked Nicole as she got out of the suit

"Well we made this, we call it the bgc-19, we made it because drummers aren't noticed enough on stage" said Jeff

"Jeff, look at the screen. They made the same thing" shouted DG angrily

DG hit Jeff in the butt again

Owie owie owie owie ow, I'm sorry" said Jeff

"Well I have to give it to you this week Wattersons, you're experiment today will be the painting" said DG "Jeff, send them the cartoon"

"Ok, which button was it?" asked Jeff

"That one" said DG

"Well, here we go again" said Nicole

The alarms on the ship went off

"We have movie sign" said the family as they rushed into the theater

**That's the end of chapter 2, please review and tell me what you think**


	3. the experiment part 1

Ch. 3

**Principal Brown**: So, Mr. and Mrs. Watterson. I called you in today to discuss concerns regarding your daughter Anais. Judging by this alarming painting... _[Camera points to Nicole in the painting]_ You madam are suffering from work-related stress.

"**Is that really how you see me?" asked Nicole**

"**You're always stressed out mom" said Anais**

_[Camera switches to Richard in the painting]_ You sir, are not a good role model.

"**Wow Anais, you drew me just perfectly" said Richard**

_[Camera pans to Gumball and Darwin in the painting]_ And these two children are clearly lacking in discipline.

_[Scene cuts to the shot of the Wattersons, all of them acting out exactly what the painting depicts]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Hahaa!

**Nicole**: Kids calm down, please! _[crashing]_

**Principal Brown**: When I look at this painting I see a family that- _[pauses to glare at Gumball and Darwin, who are mockingly copying him]_ A family that has problems.

**Anais**: Principal Brown, if I may interrupt-

**Principal Brown**: _[strokes Anais' head]_ Oh don't worry sweetie, it's not your fault... **It's your fault!** _[points accusingly at Richard, who's fast asleep]_

"**How is it my fault, what did I ever do?" asked Richard**

"**Maybe because you're too lazy" said Anais**

"**And the last time you got a job you almost killed us all" said Nicole**

"**You guys aren't helping. Wait what did you say?" asked Richard**

**Richard**: _[in his sleep]_ I'm sorry Princess Cheesecake, the Sausage Fairy made me do it. _[snores]_

**Nicole**: Sweetie, I had no idea we were such a terrible family.

_[Gumball and Darwin slide along Principal Brown's desk, giggling]_

**Nicole**: Boys please!

**Principal Brown**: Anyway, for the good of your family... _[raises a poster]_ I've drawn up a recovery schedule to get you back on track-

_[Gumball and Darwin burst through the poster]_

"**Well that's perfectly good paper ruined" said Anais**

**Principal Brown**: I'll make it short. You madam need to stop working and _relax_. Your husband needs to stop relaxing and _work_. As for you, Gumball and Darwin...

_[The boys both gasp as they think they're in trouble]_

**Principal Brown**: You'll be spending the day with Mr. Small, the school counselor, to channel your energy in a less destructive way.

**Nicole**: Well Principal, we'd be happy to try anything if you think it's going to help Anais.

**Anais**: _[frustrated]_ Can I just say something?

**Nicole**: _[cuts Anais' speech short and pinches her cheek]_ You don't need to sweetie! We're all going to get better. Right boys?

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Uh-huh.

**Nicole**: _[louder and angrier, directed at the still snoozing Richard]_ I said, _"Right boys?!"_

**Richard**: _[wakes up]_ Yes! Of course, honey. _[whispers to Gumball]_ What did I just agree to?

**Gumball**: _[whispers back]_ You gotta get a job.

**Richard**: _[obviously not happy]_ _Nooooooooo!_

**Nicole**: _[Richard is still screaming]_ Well, thank you Principal Brown, we'll do our best.

_[The family leaves, but Richard is still in the room screaming]_

**Richard**: _Noooooo!_

"**Well this is awkward" said Darwin**

"**I know right" said Gumball**

_[Principal Brown looks around nervously, Richard's screaming begins to die down when Principal Brown looks at him]_

**Principal Brown**: Uh, Mr. Watter-

_[Richard starts screaming again]_

_[The scene transitions to a large room, where Mr. Small instructs Gumball and Darwin]_

**Mister Small**: Welcome to my five-step program for undisciplined children. Step one: Primal Scream!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: What's that?

**Mister Small**: It's when you channel all your rage into a violent vocal release! Like this: _[screams]_ **DAAAAAAHHHHH!**

_[Darwin jumps into Gumball's arms, they're both frightened]_

**Mister Small**: You guys try it.

**Gumball**: I don't think I have any rage.

**Darwin**: Me neither.

**Mister Small**: _[leans over and pats Gumball's head]_ Everyone has anger Gumball, just look inside yourself and find it.

**Gumball**: Inside? _[opens up his mouth very wide, which makes his voice sound muffled]_ Do you see anything?

_[Darwin looks into Gumball's mouth]_

**Darwin**: _[echoes]_ Uh, no, nothing at all.

**Mister Small**: Try it anyway.

**Gumball**: Okay. _[takes a deep breath]_ _Peewww!_

"**Aw, you sound like a kitten" said Nicole**

**Mister Small**: Oh, you can do better than that!

**Gumball**: _[takes another deep breath]_ _Eeeeheeeeawww!_

"**Okay, that was really pathetic" said Darwin**

"**Hey" shouted Gumball**

_[Gumball's lips sputter and droop, he shakes his head back to normal]_

**Mister Small**: Okay, Darwin, your turn. Take a deep breath, and let it all out.

_[Darwin takes a deep breath, he begins to blow an enormous bubble. The bubble presses against Mr. Small, then he pops it. The scene abruptly changes to stock footage of a black and white house exploding, with a loud kaboom. The scene is then brought back to the lesson, Mr. Small and Gumball are both smeared by the explosion while Darwin smiles sheepishly, a high-pitched ringing is heard as well, suggesting they were deaf for a moment]_

"**Wow, I think you overdid your scream son" said Richard**

"**I don't care, I'm proud of it" said Darwin**

_[The scene goes to the Wattersons' house]_

**Nicole**: Okay Nicole, relax. It's for the good of my daughter, so I'm just going to sit and do _nothing_. _[looks around apprehensively]_ Oh, this is going to be hard.

_[The scene changes to a building in downtown Elmore, Richard is standing around in the office with some fellow employees]_

"**wow, you actually got a job, I'm impressed" said Nicole**

"**Thanks honey" said Richard**

**Richard**: So, how about those FK Reports that Simon drew up?

**Charlie**: Oh yeah, I was reading them in the bathroom.

**Richard**: Too much information, Charlie!

"**Yeah, that is too much information" said Darwin**

_[Charlie sadly walks away as the other two employees laugh]_

**3D Cube Employee**: _[laughs]_ I think you're the best employee we've ever had at Chanax Incorporated. Here's the key to the executive washroom. _[hands the key to Richard]_

**Richard**: _[gasps]_ No way!

_[the scene begins to fade, revealing it was only a dream sequence and Richard is standing outside of the building]_

"**I knew that was just a dream" said Anais**

**Richard**: Well, all I have to do is make that dream come true and I'll be fine. I'll do it for you, my little girl! _[his stomach gurgles]_ ...and need that key to the executive washroom.

_[Richard charges at the automatic doors, but they do not open]_

**Richard**: Ohh...

"**Gee dad, I guess that door hates you" said Gumball**

_[The 3D Cube Employee and Newspaper Employee leave the building, then stop and laugh at Richard groaning as the doors close]_

_[The scene transitions back to the school]_

**Mister Small**: Step two! We need to channel your destructive energy into something creative. Like painting!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Oh, okay!

**Mister Small**: When you think about painting, do you think about something like this? _[points to a framed portrait of Mr. Robinson wearing a wig]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Yeah!

**Mister Small**: Well... **YOU'RE WRONG!** _[slams the painting onto the floor and begins to hit it with a baseball bat]_ **This is not painting! This is not painting! This! Is! Not! Painting!** _[drops a lit match onto the now destroyed painting]_ **Burn! You relic of convention!**

"**Whoa, he has some serious attitude problems" said Nicole**

"**I know, I don't know why anyone would hire him" said Darwin**

_[stomps out the fire, then holds up a paint can]_ Who wants to go first?

**Gumball**: _[enthusiastically]_ Me! Me, me, me! Pick me!

_[Mr. Small throws paint all over him]_

**Mister Small**: The world is your canvas; now be the brush!

_[Gumball's eyes open and get burnt by the paint]_

"**That must've hurt real bad" said Richard**

"**It did" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: _[screams]_ _My eyes! It burns!_ _[smashes into the walls crying and then slips]_

**Mister Small**: Not bad. Your turn Darwin. _[dumps paint on Darwin]_

**Darwin**: {_[screams with high-pitch]_ _It burns!_

"**Yeah, that hurt real bad, I still have nightmares about that" said Darwin**

_[The scene goes back to the Watterson residence, Nicole is furiously scrubbing the kitchen floor]_

"**Mrs. Mom, I don't think you were relaxing at all" said Darwin**

"**I don't really have much of a social life Darwin" said Nicole angrily**

"**Sorry" said Darwin feeling a little scared**

**Nicole**: Whew! So, that's the whole house washed, the car triple waxed, I've bleached the fruit, alphabetized the fridge and all its contents, and I've polished my cleaning products. Five hours before anyone gets home. _[begins to glance around, then knocks over a vase]_ Whoops! Oh, how silly of me, well I guess I'll have to clean that up. Oh, there goes another one! Oh, what am I like?


	4. the experiment part 2

Ch. 4

_[The scene cuts to Richard, who is still outside the office building]_

**Richard**: Come on Richard! _You. Can. Do it!_

_[Richard runs at the automatic doors again, they don't open, he discovers that doors are deliberately closing when he tries to enter]_

**Richard**: Duuh! _[walks away in frustration]_

**Newspaper Employee**: _[confused]_ Huh? What are you-

**Richard**: Shh! Keep walking. _[finally passes through the doors]_ Woohoo!

"**Well at least you got in" said Gumball**

_[The scene transitions to the school again. Mister Small, Gumball, and Darwin are all wearing interpretive dance costumes]_

**Mister Small**: Step three. Interpretive Dance.

**Gumball**: What is interpretative dance?

**Mister Small**: It's where you channel your emotions through body moves!

**Gumball**: That sounds kinda' silly.

"**It does sound kind of silly**

**Mister Small**: _[offended]_ Silly? You think _this_ is silly? _[he begins his interpretive dance]_ Mommy! Why must you work so much? Daddy, arise from your slumber, and appreciate me... I'm troubled! Troubled and loooosst... Don't hate me, because I'm _beautiful!_ Sticks and stones can break; my bones. I will be reborn! Like a phoenix. _[holds the 'x' in phoenix for a long time]_

**Gumball**: Yep. That was kinda' silly.

**Darwin**: _[with teary eyes]_ I thought it was beautiful!

**Mister Small**: Now, it's your turn. Come on Gumball!

**Gumball**: Alright. _[he does a simplistic dance]_

**Darwin**: _[still teary eyed]_ Whoa! Amazing Gumball!

**Mister Small**: Now, pretend you're a hungry crab.

_[Gumball does a crab walk]_

**Mister Small**: **Hungrier!**

_[Gumball gets scared and begins to hold his stomach]_

**Mister Small**: Now, be the colour orange!

_[Gumball does a pose]_

**Mister Small**: **That's yellow! I said orange!** _[Gumball does the same pose facing another direction]_ That's it.

"**How does he know what color I'm trying to be anyway?" asked Gumball**

"**Beats me, that man is crazy" said Anais**

_[Scene cuts to the office building, Richard is inside attempting to open the elevator doors to apply to a job, half of him gets clipped in the closing elevator doors]_

"**Wow dad, that must've hurt more than the paint" said Gumball**

"**I don't want to talk about that day" said Richard**

**Richard**: _[very strained]_ Hi, my name is Richard Watterson. I'm here for the job.

**Receptionist**: Good afternoon Mr. Watterson, this is your contract, please sign here, here and here.

_[Richard signs the paper]_

**Receptionist**: And here's your pink slip.

**Richard**: What does that mean?

**Receptionist**: It means you're seven hours and fifty-nine minutes late, and you're fired.

"**She can't fire you, you just showed up" said Nicole**

"**Well apparently she did" said Richard**

**Richard**: Oh. _[The receptionist lifts Richard's finger off the counter, making him go back into the elevator]_ Thank you for your kindness. Bye!

_[The elevator doors close and Richard grunts as his lips are painfully stretched]_


	5. the experiment part 3

Ch. 5

_[The scene cuts back to the school]_

**Mister Small**: Step four of your five step program, where you'll learn that the greatest enemy to a warrior of happiness is... _[does a martial arts technique and holds out a board depicting a person with its hand covering its genitalia]_ Inhibition!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Hai! Small-sensei.

**Mister Small**: Destroy this negative feeling!

_[Gumball comes forth and lets out a battle cry before smashing the board to no avail]_

**Mister Small**: Again! _[Gumball tries again]_ Again! _[Gumball tries again]_ No, no... _[impatiently]_ Come on! Destroy those inhibitions!

**Gumball**: _[in pain]_ I'm trying!

**Darwin**: Don't worry buddy, I'll help you! _[shrieks and runs towards the board with a bat]_

**Mister Small**: Wha- _[gets scared and hides in the closet]_

"**That's why you're my favorite son" said Richard**

"**What" shouted Gumball and Anais angrily**

**Darwin**: Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! Shoo inhibitions! _[catches breath]_ **Shooooo!** We did it Mr. Small!

_[Mr. Small looks relieved and walks back over to them]_

**Mister Small**: Oh! Very good kids. You're now black belts in Smallkwondo. And remember boys: When the monkey looks at the mountain...

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: He is looking for bananas.

**Mister Small**: Dismissed.

_[The duo starts to scuttle out the door]_

**Gumball**: Wait a minute! What about step five?

**Mister Small**: _[laughs]_ The fifth step was within you all along; just be yourselves.

**Gumball**: Weak.

"**That is really weak" said Darwin**

"**Agreed" said Anais**

_[The scene transitions to the Wattersons', Nicole is destroying nearly everything in the living room]_

**Nicole**: _[crazed]_ Oh, oh no, it's broken! How will I ever clean it all up? _[laughs]_ _I feel so relaxed!_

"**Wow mom, you're crazy" said Gumball**

"**What did you say?" asked a very angry Nicole**

"**Nothing, it was nothing" said Gumball nervously**

_[Richard walks inside and rips off his shirt before sitting on the couch]_

**Richard**: I never want to work again! It was horrible! _[whines and then falls asleep]_

_[Gumball and Darwin walk in]_

**Gumball**: Hi mom!

**Nicole**: Oh, hi kids. How was your day?

**Darwin**: We had loads of fun!

**Gumball**: We learned to dance, scream, paint, _[with Darwin]_ and smash stuff!

**Nicole**: Smash stuff?! That sounds interesting!

"**That is interesting" said Richard**

_[Anais and Principal Brown are standing outside the door]_

**Principal Brown**: So, let's see what positive effect my program has had on your barbaric family.

**Anais**: _[angrily]_ Principal Brown! Can I just say-

"**Why does everyone keep interrupting me today?" asked Anais**

**Principal Brown**: Oop! There's nothing to worry about sweetie. Now, say hello to your all-new, healthy, responsible family!

_[Principal Brown opens the front door and presents the new and improved Wattersons, all of whom are acting completely out of their minds]_

"**Wow, it feels like a roadhouse in here" said Gumball**

**Principal Brown**: What is going on here?! _[Everybody freezes]_ You've made no progress whatsoever!

_[Everyone begins blaming each other except Anais]_

**Anais**: _[loudly]_ **Excuse me!** _[Everyone all stops arguing]_ If you'd listened for a second, you'd have known I never wanted anyone's change.

**Nicole**: But, I thought you were unhappy honey! That painting?

**Anais**: That painting says, "I love my family" exactly as they are.

_[Anais giggles happily and skips over to Richard, who rubs her head lovingly]_

"**That's all we wanted to hear" said Nicole**

**Richard**: Does that mean I don't have to go back to work?

**Anais**: Uh huh.

**Richard**: Yes! _[falls asleep]_

**Anais**: Can I play with you guys now?

**Nicole**: Of course, there you go honey. _[hands a vase to Anais]_

**Anais**: Hai-yah! _[smashes it on the floor, everyone goes crazy again]_

"**The Wattersons strike again" said Gumball**

"**Who knew being crazy would be so much fun" said Anais**

**Principal Brown**: Well, good job everyone... I'll let myself out. _[leaves but soon comes back]_ Oh, and you'll go back to your normal class tomorr- _[Darwin dumps paint on him]_

**Darwin**: Be the brush!

**Principal Brown**: _It burns..._

"**Now you know how that feels" said Richard**

"**Come on, lets get out of here and see if DG will give us our food" said Nicole**

"**Good point, I'm starving" said Gumball**

_[Episode ends]_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

"So I see you survived another episode" said DG

"Yes we did" said Gumball "Okay Jeff you can send us down now, we're starving"

"Got it" said Jeff as he reached for the console again

"No, for the last time, DO NOT SEND THEM BACK TO EARTH" shouted DG

"Sorry sir" said Jeff nervously

"Well if we can't go back can we at least get our food?" asked Nicole

"Oh you want your food, fine, have your stupid food, but don't expect anything else from me except more episodes" said DG as he pushed the food into a teleporter tube. The food landed on the desk on the ship

"Thanks sir" said Nicole as she and her family scarfed down on the food

"Wow, this is delicious" said Richard

"It's better than the food we have up here" said Darwin

"Until next time Wattersons, okay Jeff push the button" said DG

Jeff pushed a button on the console but nothing happened

"Okay what did I do?" asked Jeff

"Don't worry just press shift and delete and push that button" said DG

"This button?" asked Jeff

"No, that one" said DG

"This one?"

"NO, it's that one, here I'll do it" said DG

The screen faded out and faded back in

"Sorry, he's new" said DG

**That's the end of this episode, please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, bye**


End file.
